


Twitter poll

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

"Hey, dude, can I borrow a shirt?" Tyler stood in the door of the bathroom, a towel wrapped low around his waist. "Since when do you ask?" his friend gave back. It was pretty early in terms of what was normal for them. The show had gone perfect this evening and the crew had been fast with the dismounting, so for once they didn't fall straight into their beds but decided to enjoy the luxury of late night room service. "How long does it take that people to make a frickin sandwich? I called like an hour ago!" Tyler continued, now churning through Joshs bag. "Mhm." was all that he got for an answer and feeling ignored, a thing that hurted his ego at least a littlebit, shot him a glance.

There he was, Joshua William Dun, lying casually on his back with his head towards the end of the bed, feet crossed at the headboard, scrolling through his telephone and looking way to beautiful for a friend. Tyler loved to look at him when he didn't notice, it were small, short moments of joy he allowed himself to feel before he went back to cover his feelings. Also this time he ripped his eyes away from the olders shirtless body before it got too much and snatched a black shirt and his boxers. Josh meanwhile ruined all of Tylers attempts to ignore that he had developed kind of a thing for his drummer when he suddenly laughed out loud, the phone falling to his chest, eyes squinted in the most beautiful way his friend could imagine. 

Smiling to himself Tyler strolled over to the bed, standing on the foot, casting down on his bandmate's flushed face. "What's so funny?" Josh stretched out on the bed again and looked up at him. Tyler fought the urge to bit his lip on the way how innocent the other could look like this. "Oh, just the usual crazyness of the clique. Someone pulled a twitter poll about us." "Whatever it is I'm winning!" Again the drummer was shook by laughter while Tyler decided that getting pants soon would be a very good idea soon. "Yep, you are, baby boy, you are!" Josh finally caughed, "I'm just not sure you'll be excited about the title." 

Curious now Tyler snatched his friends phone, well aware of the abs he leaned over as he did so, giving the drummer a fair view of his own tanned body unconsciously. He stayed like this, one hand placed beside Joshs head, holding him up, scrolling though the phone with the other until he found the tweet. Surprised, not giving the best expression with his mouth hanging open slightly at the picture his overactive fantasy gave him, he tossed the phone to the side and propped his second arm on the other side of his friends face, now starring upside down at him, realising he was watched smirking. "That's bullshit." he snapped, not really peeved but covering up his initial reaction of getting a boner. "Oh, come on Tyo, we all know if we'd ever fuck you'd be the one receiving! You'r our < smoooooool bean >!" 

A wicked smiled was spread now all over his features and Tyler could tell easily that Josh just tried to get under his skin like a best friend would do, still he couldn't pull back somehow. The question < who would be the bottom if they'd ever fuck > was no real stranger to him. In honesty he thought about that a lot, preferably when he was alone in the shower or a hotel room. Less gladly when he laid in his bunk, but that was another story. For now months of hidden and hold back emotions got a hold of him and Tyler leaned in a little, trying to be intimidating as he tilted his head and growled low: " IF we would ever fuck, I'd bent you over your frickin kit and bang you into oblivion, drummer boy." 

His smirk grew with Joshs smile fading for a second, they starred at each other, Tylers eyes gliding down to his friends lips before he forced himself to hold eye contact again. This was critical, he had to read the subtle signs. Normally Josh wouldn't get irritated by a good innuedo, but this was straight foreward and beyond the lines. Still the drummer seemed to hold on to the joking, not backing up in any way, not even realising what he triggered when he answered. "Nope, 'd be more like you getting screwed on top of your piano." 

Tyler knew it was a risk. This could destroy years of a well groomed friendship, threaten their band, their jobs. But still he couldn't help but notice the way small beards of sweat had formed on Joshs front, how his friends eyes nervously darted to his own lips from time to time, how a subtle shudder ran through the drummers body as he bent down at him, bringing their faces so close they could nearly share their breaths, still upside down to each other. 

Two simple words, they fall between them and changed everything, in the split of a second. "Proove it." Tyler said, slowly and concentrated, awaiting either to be punched or yelled at, but to his surprise Josh didn't freak out the slightest. In the opposite his friend put on his best signature smirk and relaxed his body. "You don't know what you're calling for, Tyler. Let's stop that little game, will we? I know you'd bottom, you know it and the fans know it as well. There's no point in prooving something obvious."

The tense between them were so thick then that Tyler just had to break it or he would have suffocated right then and there. He started out pretty clumbsy though, crashing his lips down on Joshs, pumping his chin in the others nose as their faces were still in the wrong position to each other. He managed to push his tongue into his friends mouth though and was rewarded with a slight moan that fueled his confidence. Breaking the contact to climb up the bed in lightning speed, straddeling the drummer Tyler brought them back together again, this time with more force, coordination and friction, one of his hands grabbing Joshs neck and pulling him in. 

The drummer played along so far, let himself get used to the sensation for a couple of minutes. Josh had thought about this as well, on pretty similar occasions as the other, but he was way more realistic then Tyler. However this night would end, it would, and what was to follow wouldn't be that pretty at all, at least not in the beginning. Carefully pondering if it was worth it Josh gave another sound as Tyler started to let his hands roam under his shirt. It was time to get controll over this, he decided then. Grabbing Tylers hip and spinning them both around the drummer had his friend pinned helplessly under him in no time, catched both of his wrists and held them above his head. "I tell you again, Tyler, I think you're not aware what you're asking for...don't get me wrong...if you really want this I'd be happy to give it to you, but...have you even ever...you know..." "Fucked a guy? Nope, but can't be that hard." 

Pushing his body up to dive into another hungry kiss Tyler tried to get command back, but Josh kept space between them, placed his free hand on the youngers chest and pushed him back down. "Seriously, dude, this is no game anymore, ok? I tell you something: I'm bi. I had relationships with girls and guys. I'm used to this. You're not. So stop asking for something you might not even like because I swear to god if you don't stop right now you'll get no chance to stop me later." 

A knock on the door was what solved their problem then, both of them jumped, Josh so much that he came to stand beside the bed, loosing his abitily to speech as he scanned the obvious anticipation of Tylers body, only seperated from the air through a thin layer of the towel. The younger regained his composure faster. "Yes?" "Room service!" With a frustrated growl Josh ripped himself out of starring and shuffled to the door to take the food. 

When he came back Tyler had changed into shirt and boxers and sat on the bed cross legged, looking up at him with an expression the drummer could only file as cute. "Here." In failing of better words he handed the younger his plate and set down beside him, mimikin his position. They ate in uncomfortable silence, a first to them, as they normally enjoyed being with each other no matter if they spoke or not. Josh got the shy glances his friend shot him, the hostility of their foregone panter gone, coming to the conclusion they would have to talk about this, just brushing it off would be no good to either of them. 

Sighing he sat his plate aside and turned a little to face Tyler who instantly blushed and backed up a little. "You know we can just forget about that if you want, alright?" The singer stared at him, then blinked, avoiding the point with questioning instead of giving an answer. "Since when do you know you're into both?" Shrugging the drummer started to play with the sheets between them, letting the hem slip through his fingers. "High school. Had that average homo – experience with a close friend. Turned out I liked it way more then he did, so I sticked to the girls for a long time. I had a boyfriend about two years ago though." 

Taken back Tyler was the one to cock his head now. "What? How comes I didn't knew?" "It was not really a relationship more like...fuck buddies? He wasn't really nice though, not worth to mention so far." It sounded sad, broken, and Tyler could feel his soul yearning for contact. Slowly he reached out and let his fingers trace along the others shoulder, lock around his neck, squezing lightly to convince Josh to face him. "Did you really think I would treat you any less because of something like that?" "If it wouldn't had change anything, why would you want have to know?" 

A painfull smile filled his lips as Tyler leaned in and kissed his friends forehead, lingering, soft, before their eyes found each other again. "It would have changed everything." Josh wanted to answer, to ask so many questions, but there was not enough air to catch, not enough room to speak between their lips when his friend kissed him again, so different this time, so caring and slow. Of one thing the drummer had been right: This was no game anymore. This was not about teasing each other and laughing it off later. This was real.


End file.
